Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 2: The New Threat
by RGGod
Summary: Catastromon gathers the troop together for a team bonding exercise. Meanwhile, Milleniumon masses her forces... READ AND REVIEW, please! I beg you!
1. Reintroductions part 1

**Noon, Heaven's Court Guest Barracks**

It was noon, Catastromon had gathered the troop, Tamers; digimon; and lieutenants, in the barracks. They all sat, cross-legged, on the floor in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a pile of simple food.

"So what's this about?" Arashi asked him before taking a bite out of an apple.

Catastromon closed his eye, "If we are going to work well together, I think we need to get to know each other better. So, as a bonding practice, let's reintroduce each other to the group. After all, a family must know each other well. So who wants to go first?"

They stared at him, wide-eyed. While they had gotten to know each other over their journey, they had never revealed much information about their private lives. Suddenly, Azmon raised his hand, "Can I go first?"

Catastromon nodded, "Of course dear boy,"

"Thanks," Azmon shuffled nervously, "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "My name is Azmon; I'm a digimon from the Dark Area. I served under Lord… Beelzemon," he blinked his eyes as to shut off the tears. "He sent me to the Digital World to explore and grow stronger. There I met Tyson, and together we joined the fight against the Demon Lords…" he trailed off, unsure about what to say next.

Catastromon took note of this, "And what about your goals?"

Azmon looked up in surprise, "Goals?"

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, goals. What do you want to do?"

Azmon looked down, closing his eyes as if he was searching for an answer. He then stood up, looked up, opened his eyes, and bared his fists, "I want to reclaim the Dark Area! I want to take it back from Milleniumon!"

Catastromon's eye settled, "Very good, now let's continue clockwise. Abby, you're next,"

All eyes turned to the girl, "Oh… uhm… okay," she shrugged in embarrassment. "My name is Abbigail Roxanne, but you can just call me Abby. I'm 14, African American, and I live in Florida, but my mom was transferred recently so we were going to move to someplace called Rapid City in North Dakota-"

"Hey! That's where I live!" Tyson interrupted. Everyone shot him a glare. "Uh…sorry,"

Abby looked down, "Well we were going to move there when I came to this place," she looked down, "My mom's my only relative… my dad left us a few years ago," everyone sat quietly. Seeking to break the silence, Abby continued, "Anyway, I'm a good swimmer, but what I really want to do is join the police force!" she told them enthusiastically. "As for my goal…" she looked down, "I want to help defeat the ones who are threatening my friends in the Digital World!" she clenched her fist in enthusiasm, "And that's about it. Your turn Lunamon," she nudged her partner.

"Okay," Lunamon nodded, "My name is Lunamon, and I'm from Moon Drop Village. One day, while walking through the fields, I met Abby. That's when we became partners. We let her stay with us, and that very night, we had a dream. In that dream, Voi- err, Catastromon told us to join the Royal Knights' army. I was… happy. I had always idolized the Royal Knights. Our village's representative sent word to the Royal Knights, and he came to see us," she started blushing, "Sleipmon came; he had never seen a human in the Digital World, so he thought we could be useful to the army, and he trained us as our mentor. My goal… is to enforce justice throughout the Digital World!"

Catastromon nodded happily, "Very good. Trixie, you're next,"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "My name is Trixie Smith. I live in Britain and I'm nine years old. I've always wanted to work as a veterinarian, but I don't know anything about animal care yet. Before I came here, my brother disappeared. When I went to his room and got on his computer I found the email that brought me here. Right now," she shot a quick glare at Catastromon that no one else but the two of them noticed, "My goal is to find my brother and defend the Digital World!"

"Wow, I had no idea that your brother was missing," Tyson spoke up. None of them knew about this, and the fact that Trixie hadn't spoken about this at all until now, was surprising.

Catastromon gulped, "If you're done, Dracomon, it's your turn,"

Dracomon began his introduction, "My name is Dracomon, and I come from Process Village. One day, while I was training near Myotismon's Castle, I met Trixie. She was crying and scared so I took care of her. Her digivice then appeared, and I took her home. She was well greeted by the villagers; they had never seen a human before. We let her stay, but Myotismon, our village's representative, would need to see her the next day. That night, we had a dream; Catastromon told us that we needed to join the Royal Knights' army. I was elated by this. For you see my dream is to join the Royal Knights!" he said in decidedly out of character excitement. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "and my goal is to return order to the Digital World! I want to stop this chaos once and for all!" he shouted the words before sitting back down in embarrassment, "Uhm… Alphamon, you go next," he nudged the black knight.

Everyone waited, withheld breath, for the black knight to speak. They had rarely heard him speak, and they knew next to nothing about him. The time had come to learn his story, how he had met Catastromon, how they became friends, and so much more. They could hardly wait to find out everything about Alphamon. What was the First Knight's origin story? Where had he come from? What was he like? All these questions and more were about to be answered.

The moments dragged on, and after a minute of silence, the black knight spoke, "I pass,"

Everyone facefaulted, all except for Catastromon who chuckled.


	2. Reintroductions part 2

**Noon, Heaven's Court Guest Barracks**

"You can't pass!" they declared indignantly.

"I just did," the black knight responded.

"But you can'-" Tyson began, before he was interrupted.

"Please settle down," Catastromon chided them, "Alphamon is a quiet digimon, if he, or any of you, does not want to speak, then you don't have to. Okay?"

They all lowered their heads in disappointment. "Okay," they sighed in unison. It was Catastromon's turn next.

He sighed, "I have already told you everything you need to know about me, so Arashi, you're next,"

Arashi nodded, "Okay, my name is Arashi Konchuu, I'm 15 years old, and I live in Kyoto, Japan. I brought my laptop with me to the Digital World, but I don't have an internet connection. I'm okay with computers, and I want to be a computer programmer when I grow up. My goal… is to do my best in the fight against Milleniumon!" he said the words with enthusiasm, and then sat back down, "I also want to get an internet connection in this place," he added.

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "Yeah, remind me to help you with that," he turned to Tentomon, "You're next,"

Tentomon sat there, quietly. He then took a deep breath, and to everyone's great amazement, he spoke, "My name is… Tentomon, and I'm from… Seeder Forest. I lived there in the loud forest, and… stayed silent to avoid danger. I met… Arashi when he fell out of the sky. We stayed… together in the forest… and we… talked. We… became friends. We had a… dream, where Catastromon… told us to wait… for the 'Golden Miracle'. One day… we were attacked by a herd of… mamothmon. I fought… to save Arashi, and I digivolved… to Kabuterimon. I fought the… mammothmon, but it… was no use. We were saved… by the 'Golden Miracle'… Magnamon. He took us… to their fortress… where we met you. My goal… is to overcome my shyness to speak… in public," he stopped talking and began taking some deep breaths.

Arashi patted him behind his head, "You did good buddy," he said softly.

Tentomon blushed as everyone smiled at him. "You're well on your way to accomplishing your goal," Catastromon told him kindly. "Persiamon, you're up,"

She smiled, "Okay, my name is Persiamon, and I'm your 2nd lieutenant. I'm from Screen City. Every year Zephyrmon and I fight in the city for the position of representative. I always lost," she sighed in embarrassment, "One day, while we were fighting; we were stopped by Tyson and Azmon. Azmon got hurt and Tyson scolded us for fighting in the city, even if it's a tradition, so we decided to stop. Afterwards, I talked with Zephyrmon and we decided that instead of enemies, we'd be rivals. I left Screen City on a quest to train and grow stronger, and my quest eventually brought me to the army where I became your lieutenant," she stood up, "My goal is to grow strong enough to beat Zephyrmon and become the strongest ultimate in the world!" she proudly told them, "Without digivolving!" she added.

Catastromon nodded, "To be the strongest… I know how you feel," he whispered the words under his breath before turning to Tyson, "All that leaves is Tyson. It's your time to shine,"

"Oh, okay… Umm… Uh…" he fumbled nervously for the words, "My name is Tyson, I'm 13, but I was going to turn 14 in a few days back home, I'm Caucasian, and I'm from Rapid City, North Dakota. My hobbies are fishing and playing games. I don't really know what I want to be when I grow up. My goal…" he thought about it for a moment before shouting, "Is to defeat Milleniumon with Azmon!" Azmon looked at him with eyes glistening in happiness.

Catastromon clapped his hands, "Bravo children, well done. Now that we know each other again, let's all dig in," he declared as they dug in to the pile of food. He nudged Arashi and whispered in his ear, "Let me see your laptop,"

Arashi did as he was told and handed Catastromon the laptop after turning it on. Catastromon clicked a few things and fumbled with some settings, "That should get you an internet connection," he handed Arashi back the laptop.

Arashi checked the laptop in surprise, "I can't believe it! How'd you do that?"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "I merely messed with a few settings. It's pretty simple really, all you need to do is…" he trailed off as he saw that Arashi was no longer paying attention to him. "Kids today," he sighed.

**Noon, Dark Area**

The Demons had amassed before their new leader. With the demise of the Demon Lords, they had been left leaderless. Many Demons had fought for control, but a newcomer had defeated them all. She now stood before them, in all her hideous glory, her three generals stood behind her, "Welcome scum," she greeted them in her wicked voice, "We gather today for an important announcement!" a drum roll filled the air, "The war shall continue!" she declared.

A large sigh filled the ranks of Demons. They had suffered heavy losses throughout the war, and many of them were tired of fighting. But protesting was no use, as the Dark Area's military saying goes "Serve and possibly die, or just die,"

"We will crush their data beneath our claws!" she roared out to the crowds, "and we will take from them a power they deny to us!"

The assembled Demons looked up, /A power they deny us? What power?/ many of them thought.

"We will defeat them, and claim the power of Ogudomon!" she roared the name of the Super-Demon Lord, "The Beast of Revelation!"

Hearing the name, the Demons suddenly went from sighing to wild cheering. Ogudomon was the strongest of all Demons, greater than even GranDracmon the Corrupter. For Ogudomon held the entirety of Digital World's sins. If they had that power, nothing could stop them.

"Join into my army," she declared, "And together we will crush those pricks, the Angels!"

"Down with the pricks! Down with the pricks!" the chant spread throughout the assembly.

"Hihihihaha," Milleniumon laughed, "That power will be mine," as she said the words her eyes began to glow red.


	3. A Dastardly Plan

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

Gallantmon and Ophanimon stood in the lobby, watching the digi-egg with blissful looks on their faces. Both were wondering what it would hatch into. With digimon genetics one could never tell.

Suddenly, an Angewomon burst through the doors, "I have some terrible news to report!"

"What?" they both turned to her, annoyed at being interrupted.

**Morning, Heaven's Court Guest Barracks**

"Okay… and done!" Catastromon exclaimed, "Here you go Tyson, good as new!" he handed Tyson his digivice.

Tyson took it in his hands, "Thanks Catastromon!" then he noticed something that wasn't there before, "Hey, what's this?" he asked about a little tab that appeared on the digivice's screen.

Catastromon victoriously crossed his arms, "That my friend is a map of the Digital World! All you need do is tap it with your stylus and move it around as you please to find locations. If you want to a better view, simply press the buttons on the right to zoom in or out!"

Tyson beamed a large smile at him, "Gee, thanks!" he said graciously has he shook Catastromon's bare hand.

Catastromon put his robed hand behind his back in embarrassment, "Hmhmhm, think nothing of it, I'm just glad I could help,"

Gallantmon suddenly burst through the door, "Guys, you're needed urgently!"

All heads turned to look at him, "What for?" Azmon asked as he got out of bed.

The look on his face was grave, "The Demon Lords' armies have assembled under the command of Milleniumon!"

"WHAT?!" all shouted at once.

"Yes, it's true," Gallantmon closed his eyes, "They have assembled at the plains near Limit Valley. Our forces have been pushed back, but now we need to regroup."

"And you want us to join the fight?" Arashi asked while donning his glasses.

Gallantmon nodded, "Yes, but there's one more thing,"

"What?" Abby asked in annoyance.

Gallantmon's eyes relaxed, "We need you to pick up Sleipmon,"

"Really?!" Lunamon asked while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, really," Gallantmon answered.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squeed, causing all those present to cover their ears in pain.

**Noon, Royal Knights' Fortress**

"Glad to see you!" Sleipmon brought them all into an embrace. Lunamon actually purred at this. "Well, I'm ready to go, how about you?" he asked as he let them go.

"All ready!" they unanimously agreed.

"Good, we need to head out now," Sleipmon told them.

"Certainly," Catastromon agreed.

**Afternoon, Battlefield Plains**

"Hold the front lines!" a feminine-figured, pink knight ordered her subordinates. "Laser Lattice!" she fired an energy net at a ghoulmon who had strayed too close. "AH!" she screamed as something hit her face and knocked her to the floor.

"Web Wrecker!" it was a Diaboromon that fired a shot of destructive energy at her. Twelve more Diaboromon gathered with it and charged their attack, "Web Wr-"

"Supreme Cannon!" an absolute zero shot hit them, causing them to freeze instantly and shatter into data. "Need help?" the white knight asked the pink one.

Crusadermon wiped a hand across where her mouth would be (if she had one) as she got up. "No Omnimon, I need no help. The little bastard just hit me out of nowhere," she pouted as she dusted herself off.

"Raa!" a diaboromon jumped at them, but as they readied their weapons, it was destroyed by a plasma ball.

"Magna Blast!" it was Magnamon, who took back off into the horde of Demons, fighting with all his might.

"He's still upset," Omnimon noted. Of the Royal Knights, Magnamon was the one who was hit hardest by Duftmon's death. He had been in mourning for days on end. On the day when he received the news, he stayed awake all night in a warrior's vigil for his fallen friend. Now, on the field of battle, he fought with every ounce of strength he had.

"Then let us join him in letting out our frustrations," Crusadermon proposed as she plunged back into the heart of the Demon Army.

"Enh," Omnimon shrugged before joining her.

**Afternoon, To the Battlefield**

They raced across the land and sky. Wingdramon carried Trixie, Abby, and Lunamon. MegaKabuterimon (red) carried Arashi, Tyson and Azmon. Sleipmon carried Persiamon on his back. And Alphamon carried Catastromon in his arms.

"Why does she get to ride on him?" Lunamon complained, eyeing Persiamon with envy.

"Because everyone else is full," an annoyed Abby answered. /This wingwoman stuff sucks/ she thought in annoyance.

"Why does he get to carry her?" Azmon complained, eyeing Sleipmon with envy.

"Because none of your forms can carry her," an annoyed Tyson answered. /This wingman stuff blows/ he thought in annoyance.

**Afternoon, Unknown**

"So we have it all planned?" Milleniumon asked the assembled generals.

"Yes madam," the dark knight bowed.

"One hundred and one percent!" the tentacle monster saluted.

"One million percent!" the centorian behemoth saluted while beaming a dastardly smile.

"Hey! You stole my line!" the tentacle monster accused.

The behemoth shot him a look of annoyance, "Wrong, kissass," he snorted at the tentacle monster, "I 'improved' it!" he spread his arms at the word.

"SHUT UP!" Milleniumon roared at her generals. "What is this?" she shot them a disapproving glare, "Elite generals… are squabbling like petty mooks? Outrageous!" she screamed the words as she slammed her fists to the floor. She took a moment to calm herself before continuing, "Anyway, do you know your targets?"

"Yes madam!" they all saluted.

"I get the older girls and the horsey guy!" the tentacle monster answered.

"I'll fight the bugs and the little ones!" the dark knight replied with a salute.

"And I'll crush what's left!" the behemoth answered while punching the air in excitement, accidently hitting the wall and causing the cave to shake.

"Watch it you dumbass!" the other three yelled out as rocks fell from the ceiling to the floor.

The behemoth winced, "Sorry," he mumbled. /How dare they call me a dumbass! I just get a little excited, that's all!/ he thought angrily.

Milleniumon sighed, "You do that, and I'll fight Catastromon," she clenched her fists, "I'll show that bastard how much stronger I've become!" she roared the words in anger at the memory.


	4. I'm Sure They're Alright

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court**

Gallantmon sat back into his desk as he filed the reports, "Approved, approved, disapproved, approved, disapproved, not my department, and approved!" he sighed as he finished stamping the papers, "Sometimes this is almost enough to make me miss the old days when we served Drasil," he complained before adding, "almost," He sat back in his chair, a distant look in his eyes, "I do hope everyone's okay," he thought worriedly.

Ophanimon opened the door, "Good news!" she came in carrying a large stack of papers. She started separating the papers into multiple stacks, "These need to be signed for approval on rations," she laid down one large stack, "these reports need reading," she laid down an even larger stack of paper beside it, "and these ones need to be taken into consideration," she then laid out the largest stack in front of him, "Well, back to my own papers," she sighed.

After she had left the room Gallantmon held his hands to his head in horror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Afternoon, Battlefield Plains**

"Focal Blade!" a Zanbamon swung his massive sword at Crusadermon, who ducked under it.

"Scarlet Tempest!" using her Pilebunker (the weapon on her right arm) she caught Zanbamon in a whirlwind that sent him flying backwards. "There are so many of them," she grimly noted as several more digimon took the Zanbamon's place. "How are you doing Omnimon?"

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon swiftly rushed forward and decapitated several Diaboromon. He cracked his neck before replying, "I'm okay, been better though,"

"Raa!" a Diaboromon jumped at him, but he managed to slam its face into the ground with his Garuru Cannon arm. The Diaboromon's eyes widened in frustration, "Why are you so powerful?" it demanded.

"Because I'm Omnimon, mother*cker," he one-lined, "Supreme Cannon!" he launched the absolute zero shot point blank. He got up to notice Crusadermon giving him a glare, "What?" he asked, confused.

She crossed her arms in disapproval, "That was a little overkill,"

Omnimon cringed under her glare, "Okay, sorry,"

She shrugged, "Hmph, men!" she muttered under her breath before charging back into battle.

Omnimon crossed his arms and grumbled, "Hmph!" He looked around the battlefield, "I stand still and nothing hits me, these Demons have the aim of s- AH!" he winced as a web wrecker hit his shoulders, "They get lucky every now and then," he noted before running back into the battlefield.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon fired a ball of plasma into the army of Demons. "They just keep coming!" he complained, "If this keeps up, we'll be overwhelmed by their numbers! Dammit! We need backup! AHH!" he was pulled down to the ground by a Diaboromon.

"Cable Crusher!" the Diaboromon yelled victoriously as Magnamon slammed to the ground. They proceeded to rush him en masse.

Magnamon struggled under the weight of Demons, "Get off! Dammit!" he continued to struggle.

"Gale Claw!" a voice called out, and instantly the Diaboromon were ripped off of Magnamon. He got up to see a blue, canine knight, "Greetings Magnamon of the Royal Knights! Commander MirageGaogamon reporting in with reinforcements!" she gave him a large salute.

He smiled, "It's a pleasure to have you lass. Now if you'll excuse me," he turned back to the surrounding Demons, "I have some ass to kick!"

"Might I join you?" MirageGaogamon asked him.

He shot her a smile, "Certainly," Together they charged back into the ranks of Demons.

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon cut up a Ghoulmon with her four body-sash blades. "We need more back-up!" she complained. "Where are Sleipmon and those cadets?!"

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon cleaved through a Zanbamon with his Grey Sword, "I don't know, I just hope there all right," he commented as resumed his charge.

**Afternoon, To the Battlefield**

"A few more miles and we'll be there!" Sleipmon called to those above.

"About time," Azmon complained.

"Don't be rude Azmon!" Tyson nudged him.

"What?" Azmon crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hmph, boys," Lunamon spat as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, I'm a guy!" Wingdramon pointed out angrily.

"Sorry," Lunamon muttered.

"Lunamon," Abby sighed.

"Just a little further!" Sleipmon called out.

"Sleipmon watch out!" Persiamon screamed.

"Huh?" Sleipmon turned around as he stumbled through a portal.

"Sleipmon!" Lunamon cried out as the portal closed.

"Wingdramon stop!" Trixie ordered as another portal opened up in front of them. Wingdramon managed to stop just short of the portal. Trixie breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew, that was close,"

Suddenly, a large amount of tentacles came out of the portal and grabbed onto Abby and Lunamon. "Let go!" Lunamon cried out as she struggled to get out.

Abby was having the same problem, "Someone help!" she screamed as the tentacles pulled them through the portals.

"Abby! Lunamon!" Trixie called out her friends' names as Wingdramon rushed at the portal. But it closed before they could fly in. "Darn!" Trixie cursed, "Look out!" she cried as Wingdramon accidentally flew into another portal that had opened up behind the first one.

"Catastromon! She's here!" Alphamon shouted worriedly. "AAAHH!" Alphamon looked down to see a demonic hand pull Catastromon out of his hands into another portal. "Catastromon!" the black knight flew at the portal, but it closed and the knight wound up flying into another portal that opened up behind it.

"What's happening?!" Tyson screamed the words.

"Tyson stop freaking out!" Azmon ordered him with a slap.

"Ow!" Tyson rubbed his sore cheek, "You didn't have to slap me," he complained bitterly.

"Focus you two!" Arashi yelled at them. MegaKabuterimon hovered in the air, unsure of what to do. "We have to stay calm. If we rush in like they did, we'll just wind up in a portal,"

"Right," Tyson nodded while taking a few deep breaths.

"We gotta stay careful," Azmon murmured as he scanned their surroundings. Out of nowhere a portal opened below them, "Fly up!" he called, MegaKabuterimon began to ascend, but two armored hands grabbed his legs and pulled him down into the portal.

Another portal opened above them and sucked up Tyson and Azmon.

"Tyson! Azmon!" Arashi called, but it was no use, they were gone. And they too were pulled into a portal.


	5. Face to Face

**Afternoon, Unknown**

"Hrr," Catastromon grunted as he was slammed into the ground. He got up to face a monstrosity of a digimon, "Ahh, it's been a while hasn't it, Milleniumon?"

She was easily more than 15 feet tall. She had four long, thin, black arms that had spiked elbows and five wickedly sharp, gray-black (save for one red) claws on each hand. Her lower body and legs were covered in very dark blue (essentially black) fur with brown stripes, and she had three red claws coming out of each foot. Her upper body was mostly black, save for her orange-brown belly and chest, brown lower jaw, dark grey mask, and dark blue hair. Her lower jaw was longer than her upper one, and ended in two large fangs, while her face was covered in a mask that had a large horn coming out of the front and a forward facing horn coming out from above her orange eyes. Out of her back was a draconic, yellow phantom with blue claws that seem to overlay itself upon her like a second skin. Out of this phantom's back came a large metal object that had two massive cannons mounted on both sides. She made a hideous smile, "Yes and I haven't forgotten the pain you've caused me,"

Catastromon dusted himself off, "Are you still on about that? I told you it was nothing more than self-defense,"

She scowled at him, "Be that as it may, you still hurt me," she rubbed one of her arms, "Before you, no one has ever hurt me,"

Catastromon shot her an annoyed look, "I don't have time for your petty revenge. My actions were entirely in self-defense and the defense of my comrade Alphamon,"

She smiled at this, "Oh yes, Alphamon, that little brat, how's he doing after our last encounter?" she asked in mock concern.

Catastromon took a battle stance, "Are you sure you want to do this? I know I don't,"

"Hihihihahaha," Milleniumon began to laugh psychotically, "What? Are you afraid of losing control?"

**Afternoon, Dark Coliseum**

"Woah!" Arashi cried out as he and MegaKabuterimon were pulled to the floor.

"Arashi!" Trixie called as she ran over to him, "Are you and MegaKabuterimon alright?" she asked worriedly.

Arashi rubbed his sore head, "I'm alright, are you MegaKabuterimon?" he asked his partner who nodded. He got up, "Good, and you look alright as well," he nodded at Trixie. "Now where are we?" he looked around, they seemed to be in a coliseum of sorts.

"Welcome to the Dark Coliseum," a voice greeted them.

They all turned to the source of the voice as a dark knight walked through the shadows, "Who are you?" Trixie asked the knight. He looked a lot like Gallantmon, but with a different color scheme. Where Gallantmon was white, he was a dark grey. Where Gallantmon was red, he was a dark blue. Where Gallantmon was yellow, he was a dull white.

"My name is ChaosGallantmon," he answered before taking a battle stance, "I will be your opponent for today,"

**Afternoon, Plateau of Torment**

"Wahhh!" Tyson and Azmon yelled as they fell to the floor.

"Get your ass offa me!" Azmon yelled at Tyson.

"Ow, my back!" Tyson groaned as he got up. He looked around to see Alphamon, "Hey Alphamon!" he called over, but then he noticed that it was abnormally dark. He also noticed that Alphamon was taking a battle stance. Then, he noticed… that the darkness that they were in was actually a shadow. "Holy sh*t!" he turned to find a massive beast looking down at them.

It had four large, blue-gray legs, each having yellow markings and three claws on its feet, two up front and one in the back. Its lower body was covered in purple fur that turned yellow underneath, with large black ram horns coming out of the front sides, a long purple, shaggy-furred tail, and large brown wings that seemed too small for its body. Its upper body had blue-gray skin, dark blue shoulder and chest guards, long arms with three sharp fingers, and a somewhat reptilian head with black, ox-like horns.

The behemoth grinned down at them, "Hi, welcome to the Plateau of Torment. I'm Gulfmon and I'll be your guide/executioner for today. If you tip me in advance, I'll promise to make your demise quick and painless!"

**Afternoon, Blood Bath Bay**

"Abby wake up!" Lunamon yelled at her Tamer.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Abby groggily asked as she stood up.

She turned to see Sleipmon, "We don't know," he answered.

"Who do you think brought us here?" Persiamon inquired as she scanned the area. They were on a small island. She could see several other small islands scattered across the surrounding water. She then noticed something coming out of the water, and she screamed as she saw what it was, "EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Abby held her hands to her ears to block out the noise, "What are you screaming about?" she yelled the question.

"That!" Persiamon pointed over to the figure coming of the water. It was a dull blue color, and it had various bindings on its arms and legs that seemed to hold them together, as they were made of tentacles. Its arms were held together by chains. The tentacles that composed its right arm merged at the end to form a larger tentacle while its left had three spikes and two red eyes on the shoulder. Its right leg was held together by two gold rings and its left by multiple belts. It had two aquatic looking wings and it wore a rosary around its neck. Its head was strange; the lower jaw hung loose, but had sharp teeth, while the upper part of its head looked like a small octopus with a bulbous cranium covered in red markings and in the place of an upper jaw, multiple tentacles wriggled about.

The tentacle monster searched them with its red eyes before snickering, "Heheheheh, hello ladies and horsey, Dagomon has come to play!"


End file.
